


No sex policy

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: I saw a post about someone sucking a boy’s dick before being interrupt by his mom calling, so yep, here come J2.





	No sex policy

**Author's Note:**

> beta by @debivc78

“God, so good baby” Jensen whispers, fingers clenching in Jared’s hair

Jared moans in answer, taking a few more inches of Jensen’s cock. He doesn’t want to gag but he wants to take as much as he can.

He feels the head of Jensen’s cock hitting the back of his throat but he doesn’t stop, not when Jensen is moaning so loud, screaming to him how good he is, how perfect.

He’s moving his head up and down, teasing with his tongue, and exploring Jensen’s body with his hands at the same time.

One of his hands his on his hard nipple while the other is holding Jensen’s erection. His own dick is hard against the fabric of his jeans and he can already feel precum coming out. He can’t be blamed.  Between Jensen's dirty mouth and his moans, no one could do otherwise.

“Shit, babe, your phone” Jensen says, eyes closed

Jared rolled his eyes, moving his head faster, taking Jensen deeper than ever.

“Your… fuck, your mom. It’s your mom”

At the mention of his mother, Jared stopped immediately.

He took the phone, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Hi mom” he tries to sound casual, not like he was sucking his boyfriend’s dick not even 10 seconds ago. “What’s up?”

“I know what you’re doing, you know”

He frowns, looking at Jensen, who’s moving next to him to hear the conversation

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I have been down stairs, for maybe five minutes, and I can hear you. I thought we were clear on the no sex at home policy honey”

“I- Yeah- I’m” He’s face his completely red, he can feel the heat raising. God, he will never be able to face his mom again. She's laughing, truly laughing, and he wants to hide and never, ever came out “We will talk about this later. Tell Jensen I said Hi”

She’s hanging up before he can say anything else, and he never been more grateful. He throws the phone away before burying his face in the sheets, completely mortified.

“So… your mom got home early?”


End file.
